With the advent of the internet and portable computing devices, information can be accessed easily and quickly from anywhere. Users can access reports such as business intelligence (BI) reports from any location and at any time over various communication networks. Some reports may include sensitive enterprise information, and accessing such reports from public places is not desired. Instructing users not to open the reports is not an effective or a reliable approach for protecting sensitive data. Restricting the access of reports by securing the data with passwords may not be sufficient, considering various locations and various users present at the location. In addition, password protection is not effective because once the report is opened, all the sensitive data is exposed. With such restrictions and hindrances, these mechanisms may not allow users to complete their official BI/analysis tasks along with safeguarding the sensitive data in public places.